1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to projecting technology, and particularly, to a projector with an image sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, images (image data) projected by a projector are from peripheral devices such as computers and USB (universal serial bus) disks. If people want to show images, they have to use a capturing device (such as a camera) for capturing images, and transmit the captured images from the capturing device to the peripheral device, and then transmit the images from the peripheral device to the projector. In this way, it is inconvenient for people to show the images.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a projector, in which the above problem is eliminated or at least alleviated.